Le Monstre aux yeux Verts
by SisYa-wa
Summary: L'air transportait de lourdes senteurs tandis que je me rapprochais de la place centrale, mêlant à la fois musc, camélia et opium, ajoutant à ces douces molécules le parfum révulsant de la sueur humaine. En effet, il semblait que la masse entière du peuple ce soit réunie ce soir-là, grouillant comme un seul homme. On venait voir la bête. Le démon. Le Monstre aux yeux Verts.


_Note_ : Bonjour ! Voici un OS AkuRoku, pour me faire pardonner d'avance : je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster le huitième chapitre de "Tu Colores mon Âme" ce vendredi. Je suis désoléééée. Vous avez le droit de me balancer des asperges.

 _Note 2 :_ Ma Wa chérie n'a pas bêta' ce texte. Pardonnez mes fautes de temps ou d'orthographe. Merci ! Un gros bisou aux revieweurs de TCÂ, je répondrais à vos reviews, pas d'inquiétude. Au niveau de l'ambiance, ce texte se classerait dans la lignée de "Gutter's Children".

J'espère que vous aimerez.

 _ **Crédits** : _**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney, Paris appartient quant à elle à la France.**

 _Bonne lecture et merci ! Ya._

* * *

 **Le Monstre aux yeux Verts.**

Le ciel se teintait d'un sublime mauve crépusculaire alors que je me promenais dans les rues de Paris, un soir d'été où la chaleur baignait la populace en lui offrant la moiteur de ces heures les plus obscures. Je marchais, les mains plantées au fond des poches de mon veston gris, indifférent à l'agitation permanente qui secouait la ville entière et ses quartiers depuis le début de la semaine. On ne parlait plus que de ça. De bouches en bouches, le secret sifflait au creux de l'oreille, se mouvant de baraques en baraques par les ricanements excités de grasses bonnes femmes ; celles qui n'aspirent jamais qu'à être écoutées non par pour l'importance de ce qu'elles disent, mais pour le plaisir infâme d'être le centre de toutes les attentions.

Mes pas me menèrent donc vers cette attraction mystérieuse, dont j'avais gracieusement eu vent ce week-end. L'air transportait de lourdes senteurs tandis que je me rapprochais de la place centrale, mêlant à la fois musc, camélia et opium, ajoutant à ces douces molécules le parfum révulsant de la sueur humaine. En effet, il semblait que la masse entière du peuple ce soit réunie ce soir-là, grouillant comme un seul homme. On venait voir la bête. Le démon.

Le Monstre aux yeux Verts.

Au-devant de la foule, surplombée d'une estrade branlante, était juchée une vieille caravane autrefois rose fuchsia. Sa vétusté jurait atrocement avec les longs rideaux neufs et sombres qui l'encadraient, brillant doucement sous l'éclat de mille petits luminaires accrochés çà et là. Placé sur un ridicule tabouret à trois pieds, on apercevait un homme affublé d'un costard vert sapin, et dont le triple menton luisant menaçait de l'étouffer d'une minute à l'autre. Il haranguait les spectateurs et bougeait de façon frénétique, comme une marionnette au mécanisme mal huilé : levant les bras, gesticulant, il ventait sa marchandise avec dans les yeux l'éclat de celui qui se félicite d'avoir trouvé pareille merveille, fut-ce dans les pires bordels de la capitale.

Une sensation étrange me serrait la gorge. Malgré moi, son discours me captivait. Je me sentais comme toutes ces femmes, tous ces hommes frémissant autour de moi, pendu à ses lèvres dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques futiles informations, comme accroché à l'envie insidieuse de savoir encore quelles atrocités nous allions observer.

L'être humain se délecte de la misère d'autrui. Il n'en a pas toujours conscience, cependant. C'est lorsque que la cohue le pousse, lorsque ses prunelles brillent de voir l'étrange, quand la curiosité de la différence l'incite à se salir le cœur. Alors, plus rien ne compte. Il veut juste voir, poser son regard sur un monstre qui lui semble hideux, et qui, s'il regardait mieux, lui rendrait sans doute le reflet de son âme. Mais l'homme aime les monstres, il savoure chaque exhibition, au risque de devenir lui-même une bête s'exhibant dans les rues, instrument misérable d'une foire grandeur nature.

Quand les cris fusent soudain près de moi, je ne peux que mordre furtivement l'intérieur de mes joues. L'impatience de l'assemblée grandit encore. Elle s'échauffe, se tord les mains dans un même mouvement de rage, frustrée par l'attente. Il y a les frottements des tissus imbibés de chaleur, les enfants qui, innocents plus qu'haineux, attendent le spectacle sans comprendre vraiment. Les vieillards aux iris vitreux affichant leurs rictus fanés du plus profond dégoût, les ouvriers désintéressés qui tiennent une bouteille d'alcool à la main, ou encore les passants, sûrement venus par ici pour se distraire.

Et puis il y a les fous. Les intéressés, ceux qui ne bougent pas et attendent patiemment, un cigare aux lèvres. Avec leurs billets sales planqués dans leurs deux grandes poches de velours, ces hommes sont ceux dont La compassion a déserté le regard. Leurs bouches sont sèches, ils se lèchent impatiemment les lèvres, et jamais plus la pitié ne posera ses doigts froids sur leurs fronts. Ceux-là finiront morts damnés, afin de punir le premier jour où ils firent échange de chair humaine.

Car qui peut parler de vie, pour ces horreurs exhibées ?

Enfin, le présentateur se tait. Il fait la révérence, caresse sa moustache poisseuse, et les lourds rideaux s'écartent dans le plus grand silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste. Je veux partir, prendre la fuite à contre-courant, bousculer tous ces horribles inconnus à mes côtés. Et pourtant, je suis là, planté comme une statue, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Un murmure inquiet vibre à travers la foule, chacun retient son souffle. On en cause depuis si longtemps. Dans quelques secondes il sera là, le trésor répugnant de Paris. Un ignoble spécimen humanoïde, que tout le monde décrit sans avoir jamais vu. Tout Paris tremble, pour lui.

« Qu'il en soit heureux. » semblent dire les œillades scintillantes, cruelles, impatientes.

Je veux vomir.

Une petite musique surgit alors de nul-part, ronronnant un air familier, une sorte de comptine. Quelques chérubins reconnaissent l'air et se mettent à fredonner, tout simplement, tandis qu'un faisceau de lumière éclate au milieu de la scène. A présent, la caravane n'existe plus. Il n'y a que le rayon électrique éblouissant, tourné vers le fond, où l'on entrevoit comme une ombre qui semble se faufiler prudemment. Puis le monstre apparaît en plein jour, sous les hurlements effarés des spectateurs. Un long frisson coure le long de mon échine, remonte près de ma nuque, viens s'échouer sous ma peau. Déjà ma mâchoire se crispe, mes dents grincent et se resserrent les unes contre les autres.

Je n'aurais jamais dû me hisser jusqu'au premier rang.

Il est immense. Pas comme un mastodonte, pas comme un ours géant des montagnes. Il est grand parce que la Nature lui a étiré les os, parce que ses muscles sont longs et durs. Mes yeux le scrutent contre mon gré, glissent sur lui avec une sorte d'angoisse bouffie d'excitation. L'assemblée semble fascinée, tout comme je dois l'être, lorsqu'il pénètre au centre du halo d'un pas souple et mesuré. La sinistre plainte d'une chaîne grince douloureusement à ses côtés.

On pourrait presque prétendre qu'il est humain.

Outre sa taille plus qu'inhabituelle en ce début de dix-neuvième siècle, le monstre nous dévoile un corps repoussant de maigreur, affichant ses côtes blanches et fines comme des bâtons de craie. C'est un individu masculin dont le corps n'a pas été couvert, effrayant pour l'occasion certaines mères pudiques qui tentent de cacher cette vision à leur progéniture effarée. Ses bras sont puissants, son torse longiligne, ses hanches trop minces pour appartenir même à une femme en bonne santé. Je poursuis mon exploration furtive, parcourant sa peau pâle, détaillant ses mains délicates, ses doigts pareils à des pattes d'araignées. Il a des épaules larges, et un cou altier surplombe sa mâchoire à l'arrête volontaire, dont on aurait presque pu tracer le sillon du bout de l'ongle.

Mon cœur s'agite dans mes côtes, palpitant comme un dément, sans raison véritable.

Alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là esquissé qu'un unique mouvement, le démon à forme humaine s'avance vers le peuple. Certain gémissent, d'autres reculent. Il effraie et parait le savoir, arborant un sourire à la fois séduisant et féroce, transperçant de ses deux orbes oculaires toute la population massée consciemment devant lui.

L'homme de la dernière fois, caché derrière une mince cloison en métal, entame une sèche présentation. Il déclame la nature rebutante du monstre, son attirance paranoïaque pour le feu, son élevage difficile car ne supportant pas la présence d'autres espèces. Il assure qu'il est incapable de parler, le décrit comme mauvais et sanguinaire, ajoutant toute sorte d'emphase et de mots glauques pour alimenter son discours tortueux.

L'assemblée l'écoute, elle, comme envoutée, avide de savoir le passé du fameux Monstre aux yeux Verts. Car, oui, il porte mieux son nom que quiconque dans cette foule compacte. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu d'yeux si verts. Un vert haineux, un vert assassin, un vert acide, un vert d'absinthe, un vert si puissant et si lumineux qu'il ne me parait en rien naturel. Je regarde sa figure et je me demande s'il voit la mienne, s'il fixe le monde qui l'entoure de la même façon que ces gens qui le contemplent. J'ai peur, je sens mes doigts qui tremblent de façon irraisonnée contre mon corps.

Je veux l'observer encore.

Tout à coup il se recule, fait craquer ses poignets pendant que ses liens le poursuivent indolemment, ondulant contre lui tels des serpents d'acier. Il ouvre les mains, écarte ses paumes jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures saillent à la vue de tous, semblables à cinq tiges d'ivoires.

En fond, la musique s'amplifie, la mélodie gronde contre les parois de mon crâne, tourne et retourne tant et tant que ma tête me parait prête à se déformer sous cette ignoble pression. J'ai mal.

C'est à ce moment, sans prévenir, que le feu jaillit. De longues flammes dorées s'envolèrent sur la scène, sortant de ces mains à la manière des magiciens de contes, roulant et ondoyant contre ses phalanges, léchant ses membres, son enveloppe charnelle, ses ongles. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il joue avec le feu, il est son frère, son âme, il danse avec lui comme un ami, un amant. Il est le feu. Aux alentours j'entends des murmures, des hurlements. Beaucoup ont fuis devant cet affreux miracle, redoutant quelques incantations de sorcellerie, peut être pire.

A mes yeux, ce monstre devient beau.

Je décide d'observer à nouveau son visage alors qu'il valse sur le parquet cireux, ses pieds s'entrecroisant dans un fabuleux ballet de fer. On ne voit plus que ses cheveux, que j'ai omis de regarder tout à l'heure. Bien mal m'en a pris. Une crinière indomptable, défiant toute gravité, cascade fièrement sur ses clavicules et retombe dans son dos. Cet homme possède sans doute la chevelure la plus mouvante, non, la plus flamboyante au monde.

Il aurait dû être : « le Monstre aux cheveux de Feu. »

Je ne saurais décrire de façon exacte des cheveux aussi incandescents. Plus écarlates que la braise à vif, plus rouges que les feuilles d'érables en automne. Plus denses et plus souples que la flamme changeante. J'en perds tous mes mots.

Moi, Roxas, petit bourgeois de quartier, en reste bouche bée. De dégoût ou de splendeur, je ne saurais le décider. Mon estomac me lance, des milliers de papillons réclament une migration instantanée au bord de ma trachée. Je veux m'enfuir et demeurer. Mourir et rester.

Tout se confond en moi, sa valse versatile ayant soulevé des questions dans mon âme que je veux enterrer, ne plus jamais imaginer, pas même une fois.

Il s'arrête. Mon cœur bat la chamade, cognant avec l'intolérable envie de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Les yeux du monstre exposé se ferment, ses côtes se creusent plus qu'elles ne le sont sûrement déjà, et dans un souffle, il expire doucement. Les flammes tombent, s'écrasent au sol, y laissent quelques dépôts noirâtres sur le bois.

Puis, le Monstre aux yeux Verts fait mine de tourner le dos et s'en va. Un glapissement de joie unanime se fait entendre à la fin de la représentation, ma transe semblant se prolonger depuis une éternité, déjà. Des applaudissements sont lancés, des cris, des fleurs, des fruits pourris, aussi. On le vise de la main, du regard, ajoutant encore à son humiliation divertissante. Les enfants le pointent du doigt, les yeux brillants, d'autres pleurent et se cachent dans les jupes en satin de leurs mères.

Alors qu'il se retire, ses yeux trop verts accrochent mon regard et je me sens totalement engloutit par ses pupilles sombres. Mon estomac se retourne, mes tripes se nouent -avec une violence bien trop cruelle- sous le poids de cette vision. Ses iris me **pénètrent**.

Je ne peux plus respirer.

Est-ce la dangerosité d'une bête que je décèle à présent dans le vert de ses prunelles ?

Non. Mille fois non.

Je n'y vois que de la douleur, de la honte et de la lassitude. C'est un vert fade, humide et amer, un vert triste et coloré par le désespoir. C'est la couleur tranchante d'un regard brisé. De ces regards qui vous marquent et vous mettent mal à l'aise, qui restent gravés dans votre mémoire alors même que vous fermez les paupières pour les chasser de votre tête, pour les oublier. S'il n'y avait eu que ses iris perçants, j'aurai pu le supporter. Peut-être.

Seulement, à partir de ce moment, mes yeux cessèrent de voir ce que ma raison s'efforçait de croire jusqu'alors. Mon cœur parut réfuter les arguments du bonimenteur de foire : plus j'examinais ce rouquin monstrueux, plus l'horreur des traitements subis me sautais à la gorge. Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer cela ? Comment passer outre le gonflement de ses chevilles, emprisonnées par quatre clés d'airain ? Comment rester aveugle au point d'ignorer les lacérations, les entailles sanguinolentes creusées à même sa chair par les tiraillements constants de geôlières trop étroites ? Et ses omoplates anguleuses, son ventre creusé par une faim perpétuelle, ses traits tirés par la rage ?

A présent il me fixait avec curiosité, le nez froncé avec un certain dégoût, comme s'il avait reniflé aux alentours un parfum aussi douceâtre que répugnant. Les sourcils haussés, la bouche entrouverte, un bout de langue rose glissa sur ses lèvres et il m'offrit un sourire carnassier. Je tremblais, les mains humides et les cheveux collés au front, malade d'une fièvre glaciale qui me faisait halluciner les traits de ce monstre trop humain. Oui, bien trop humain pour n'être qu'un démon de foire, un simple être vide de tous sentiments. Ce sourire puait l'amertume vengeresse et la pitié, l'attente et la fureur de vivre.

C'était un sourire qui disait : « Patience, ton tour viendra. »

Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir. Mon estomac se dévida au milieu de la rue dans une convulsion toute naturelle : mon ventre me brûlait, rongé par l'acide d'une culpabilité si cruelle pour l'âme que mon corps entier avait cessé de lui obéir. Mais de quel crime étais-je donc coupable ? La réponse apparaissait clairement dans mon esprit et si je la chassait, elle revenait toujours, obstinément.

« Coupable de la complaisance la plus inhumaine qui soit. As-tu jamais pensé par toi-même ? »

C'est ce que son esquisse de sourire semble ajouter lentement tandis qu'il rechigne maintenant à quitter l'estrade, traînant des pieds avec la nonchalance des félins abrutis par la chaleur. C'est comme s'il se plaisait à me regarder. Comme si j'étais à la fois son bourreau et sa seule chance de salut. Comme s'il me narguait, m'incitant à me lever, à courir vers lui pour délier ses chaînes.

Il m'adresse alors une étrange prière muette, que ses derniers lambeaux de fierté l'empêchaient sans doute de prononcer. Les yeux plantés dans les miens, les bras le long du corps, il fait mine de se dévisser le cou pour pouvoir me toiser de toute sa hauteur : ainsi, il possède un semblant de supériorité face au faible spectateur que je suis. Mes yeux roulent dans mes orbites et je suis certain de pouvoir tourner de l'œil à tout instant.

Quelque chose en moi, un détail, un cri profond, m'ordonne de soutenir le regard de cette créature. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Le Monstre et l'Humain. L'Humain et le Monstre. Lui sur l'estrade, plus haut, plus fin, et pourtant rabaissé cent fois plus bas que terre. Moi en bas, la tête levée, droit et frêle, gonflé seulement du pouvoir d'être libre.

Sa vie défile sous sa paupière, et il doit en être de même pour la mienne.

C'est comme un échange de vie, un pont forgé entre nous grâce à l'unique contact de ses iris extraordinaires. Autour, les habitants font demi-tour chez eux, la lumière des lampadaires décroit doucement avec la fin du jour. Un petit bruit sec et la musique étouffe sa dernière note, un mouvement mécanique et les petits luminaires s'éteignent. Un long sifflement de vent froisse les pliures de mon vêtement, le froid de Paris glisse sous les failles de mes habits d'été. L'air est frais à présent, mais mon corps ne ressent plus rien. Juste ce regard chaud et détestable posé sur moi, irrésistiblement vert.

Une fois la peuplade dispersée vient cependant le temps des ombres, des vautours et de l'or. Alors que je reculais sans m'en rendre compte, je heurtais par hasard un homme à la carrure d'acier et aux jambes trop maigres. Hébété, encore plein de la tiédeur de ma transe visuelle, je le regardais passer comme un spectre, sa présence laissant comme un voile de torpeur planer sur mes épaules.

L'homme me fixa d'un air torve puis fila au-delà de mon champ de vision, traçant son chemin avec la plus grande des indifférences. Ses cheveux étaient longs, filasses et gris, et il se dégageait de sa démarche rapide une écrasante impression de pouvoir. Seul l'éclat de son œil orangé resta imprimé sur ma rétine, un reflet brûlant plein de condescendance mêlé à un infime soupçon de surprise. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à trouver ici un de ces ignorants citoyens du peuple, seules personnes encore honnêtes ici bas lorsque viennent les fielleux trafics de la nuit. Il se dirigea comme tant d'autres vers l'arrière de la caravane, attendant patiemment que le forain daigne venir discuter du prix de sa marchandise.

A l' instant où notre face à face pris fin, le fauve roux détourna la tête et sembla oublier mon existence entière. Pour lui, je n'étais désormais plus rien d'autre qu'un passant méprisable et, si un jour je fus autre chose à ses yeux, il paraissait l'avoir renié sans aucun remord. Fatigué, meurtri mais plein d'une dangerosité nouvelle, il s'avançait maintenant vers l'arrière de la scène en jouant silencieusement avec ses liens de métal blanc. Quelques torsades trop aiguisées lui entaillaient le bout des doigts, mais il n'en avait cure.

Je le regarde s'en aller, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa colonne vertébrale qui se découpe finement dans la pénombre, transi de l'enchantement abject de le voir disparaître peu à peu. Alors que mes yeux se plissent pour scruter sa dernière ombre, un petit morceau de ses reins se dévoile à ma vue et laisse apparaître une marque sur sa peau. Un nom délavé, tatoué il y a longtemps de cela, tout couvert d'un chiffre incrusté à l'encre noire.

« Axel. N. VIII »

Sûrement le vestige d'une vie morte et oubliée.

Mes yeux divaguent dans le vide, encore imprégnés des pupilles absinthes du démon enflammé. Je tourne le dos, le spectacle est fini. Il est temps d'y aller.

Ce soir, Paris, obscurcie d'un large ciel au velours nocturne, n'a plus rien d'une ville estivale. J'ai froid au cœur, mes mains sont de glace, et je rentre chez moi la tête basse et la peau bleuie. Seule la morsure de ce regard si vert tourne dans ma mémoire et ébouillante mes tripes, réchauffant mon corps comme le soleil blanc brûle la peau en été.

Plus tard, lorsque j'errerais dans les rues de la capitale, je penserais à cette créature, ce Monstre aux Yeux Verts. Une pensée me torturera alors l'esprit et, à nouveau, me retournera l'âme. Une phrase, une chose insignifiante, me rappellera brusquement à mon hideuse condition.

« Ce monstre porte sur ton visage la noirceur de son âme*. »

…Et je rirais d'avoir un jour soutenu le regard d' « Axel », moi qui suis maintenant incapable de scruter mon reflet au travers d'une glace.

Car le Monstre, à présent, c'est moi.

* * *

* Cette phrase est adaptée d'une belle citation de Baudelaire. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, j'espère ! Ya.

 _Dédicace :_ Mes remerciements les plus profonds à mon amie, mon adorable lectrice, à la magnifique personne qu'est Akira-chan. Pour m'avoir soutenue quand mon PC a planté sur ce texte, pour me parler si souvent, me confier des bouts de sa vie, me faire rire avec toutes ses histoires amusantes. J'espère pouvoir te parler encore, et que cette relation que nous sommes en train de construire, toi et moi, ne s'arrête jamais ! Je t'adore, je t'embrasse aussi très fort. Ya.

Un grand merci à ma nouvelle lectrice Nuity ! Bisous.


End file.
